Manobras Alucinantes
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Um arquiteto que só desejava ter uma vida pacata, por forças ‘desconhecidas’, cai com tudo no mundo dos esportes radicais e então se depara com a linha que divide a vida da morte com cada vez mais freqüência, além da ‘aventura’ que mudaria s


**Manobras Alucinantes**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

Manobra 1 – Retorno

Desceu apressadamente as escadas, vestindo seu impecável terno cinza. Mirou o relógio novamente e avistou a velha governanta Liah no centro da sala. Passou por ela, mordendo uma fatia de pão que ela estendia, enquanto pegava uma maçã na bandeja que estava em sua outra mão. Continuou seu percurso, aproximando-se da porta que fora aberta por uma empregada. Observou rapidamente o pavimento e não encontrou a limusine da família. Desceu o último lance de escadas da manhã e mirou seu relógio mais uma vez.

Deu dos passos para trás por instinto, ao sentir uma rajada de ar passar. Fitou o conversível vermelho mais do que berrante com longas chamas amarelas alaranjadas, assim que levantou seus olhos dos vidros do relógio. Inspirou fundo e soltou o ar rapidamente, enquanto o teto do carro se recolhia e revelava o homem ao volante. Rolou os olhos ao constatar que aquele era o último ser que desejava ver naquele momento.

– Oi mano! E aí!? Como estão as coisas?

A pessoa mais despreocupada que conhecia estava diante de si, esbanjando alegria com seu usual sorriso travesso – um traço conservado desde a infância. Parecia um maltrapilho aos seus olhos, trajando roupas chamativas e já gastas. Seu cabelo embaraçado, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo com um elástico esganiçado; seu rosto inchado pela noite mal dormida; a mão direita enfaixada até o pulso. Sabia que estava diante de um novo problema.

– Bom dia, Duo. Estou bem. Todos estão bem. Obrigado por ser dar o trabalho de perguntar. – respondeu pausadamente com má vontade.

– Ihhh!!! Que mau humor, hein cara! O que a falta não faz... – disse, rindo da própria piada no instante seguinte.

– Eu apreciaria discutir todas as besteiras que diz, se ao final eu conseguisse colocar algum juízo dentro de sua cabeça, mas como não é possível, poderia dar-me licença. Tenho que trabalhar. – retrucou, já sem paciência alguma.

– Sim, senhor Todo Poderoso. – ironizou, contendo mais um riso – Mas como pretende ir, posso saber? Por acaso irá a pé!?

– Estou esperando o Peter... Que já está mais do que atrasado.

Observou a pista mais além, tentando ter algum sinal do _choffer_. Fitou o relógio novamente, inquieto pela possibilidade de chegar atrasado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos impecavelmente penteados para frente e bufou, enquanto Duo ria-se por dentro pela visão privilegiada que estava tendo. Não era comum ver Trowa naquele estado. Era sempre indiferente e firme em seus atos.

Olhou para as imensas portas atrás de Trowa, assim que percebeu um leve movimento em uma delas. Viu a já conhecida governanta passando por elas, descendo as escadas em direção ao seu irmão. Abriu um lindo sorriso, pulando para fora do carro.

– Senhor Barton... Duo, que bom revê-lo! – disse, ao sentir seu corpo preso junto a Duo.

– Eu que o diga Liah. Sabe que eu não vivo sem você.

– Você não vive é sem um rabo de saia, isso sim. – retrucou, tendo seu corpo balançado de um lado para o outro, recebendo inúmeros beijos nas bochechas.

Não pode deixar de sentir inveja de seu irmão caçula. Apesar de todos os seus defeitos, sempre despertava – em todos a sua volta – a simpatia pelo seu ser. Nunca havia ouvido alguém proferir algo contra ele, sem contar as inúmeras ligações diárias de amigos convidando-o para festas ou novas aventuras e das várias garotas que deixava por onde passava.

Nunca foi sociável, muito menos popular como Duo. Talvez não tivesse se esforçado o bastante. Mas não tinha tempo para gastar com divagações. Limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos outros dois presentes.

– Não querendo ser chato, mas já sendo: Onde está o Peter, Liah?

– Pensei que haviam lhe avisado como pedi. Peter saiu para comprar uns remédios para a senhora sua mãe, senhor. – respondeu Liah, com uma feição de preocupação.

– Outro ataque? Eu não escutei nada e ela estava bem quando passei pelo quarto dela.

– Ataque? – indagou Duo confuso.

– Não, senhor. Apenas um mal estar que insiste em permanecer.

– Chamou um médico? – continuou Trowa.

– O que está acontecendo? – interrompeu Duo, mais uma vez.

– A senhora pediu para que não chamássemos.

– Ela não tem condições para decidir isso. Pedirei para o doutor G passar por aqui.

– Ei! – gritou Duo, já sem paciência por ser ignorado.

– Sim, senhor.

– Não seja impertinente, Duo.

– Sou impertinente por natureza e sou mais ainda quando se trata da minha mãe. Você tem meio minuto para me dizer o que aconteceu?

_Por Arashi Kaminari, ago/set/out de 2004._


End file.
